


Is that all you got?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boners, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro keeps going easy on Keith while they train. Keith tries to figure out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy first contribution to this fandom, in light of Sheith week~

"You're holding back again, Shiro." 

"No, I'm not." The older man calmly denies. 

He's lying. Keith is certain, and it infuriates him. Neither of them is sweating. They're barely breathing harder than normal. In the last month or so, every time they sparred, Shiro was holding back. Especially when they practiced hand to hand combat without their weapons, like now. Even Lance was more of a challenge these days, and that was saying something. 

The most confusing part was that Shiro didn't hold back in the past. He wouldn't be holding back now unless he thought Keith has gotten weaker, right? It makes him feel incompetent. Does Shiro think he has to take it easy on him or he'll break? It's unacceptable. Shiro has to trust him, has to know he's strong and capable. How can Keith be any use to him otherwise?

Of course he tried coming up with possible explanations for this strange behavior, but found none that make sense. Perhaps Shiro was sick and hiding it? Unlikely. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact they were now romantically involved? It did start around the time they finally confessed but... What would that have to do with fighting? He ruled that out as well, and was left with the explanation he liked the least: Shiro must be thinking Keith can't keep up with him.

Very well. That might be true, but it only makes his competitive streak spike in protest. He wants to prove he's worthy. The night before, he resolved to make Shiro fight him with everything he has, and now he intends to follow through. Grinding his teeth, he lunges forward, attacking the older man with a determined stare.

Shiro evades him effortlessly, but Keith isn't easily deterred. He tries again, and again, forcing the other male to either defend himself seriously, or slowly get pushed into a corner each time he dodges an attack. Shiro realizes it two seconds too late, when his back hits the wall and Keith's fist nearly collides with the side of his face.

Keith has a moment of panic when he thinks it might actually connect. He doesn't actually want to hit him, he just wanted to force him into a corner and oh god there's way too much power behind that punch and- 

But it all works out. At the last possible moment, Shiro's metal hand comes up to block him. Fuck, that thing hurt. Keith lets his hand fall to his side before looking up at a very surprised Shiro. A month ago, he wouldn't need the metal arm's heightened reflexes to block him. "Is that all you got?" Keith taunts, his eyes full of challenge. 

Shiro's bottom lip twitches, drawing Keith's attention to it. He tries ignoring their close proximity, tries not to think of how great these lips can feel against his own, but it's hard. He isn't sure, but he thinks something similar might be going through Shiro's mind. His irises are blown wide, his smirk a little too playful. He leans in and Keith shivers, unable to look away from the intensity in those dark gray eyes. His lips part, ready for a kiss, expecting it... but it never comes.

"Brat." He whispers in his ear right before snaking his feet behind Keith's shin and tripping him.

The younger falls to the ground with a surprised yelp, but he doesn't stay there long. He recognizes the glint in those eyes. Shiro will fight him now. He scrambles to his feet and throws himself at the older again.

They spar for real this time. Keith lets out everything he has, moves as smoothly and swiftly as a whip. But Shiro is still better. He's sharper than a spear, faster than an arrow, more flexible and agile than any cat. The repeated blows he's forced to take push him back, but Keith still can't help but admire the way Shiro moves, even through the frustration. It's intoxicating. Both Shiro himself and their dance. He isn't sure when it started, but they're both laughing now, free and careless.

They laugh even as Shiro trips him and their struggle changes course. They wrestle for dominance now, using dirty tricks that would be less than legitimate or effective in a real fight. Fingers stick between ribs, teeth sink into skin and hands pull fistfuls of hair. Keith shouts triumphantly when he finally comes out on top, straddling Shiro's wide chest and smirking widely down at him.

His victory is short lived, however. Shiro grabs Keith's wrists and tilts his upper body to the side, easily throwing him off. Then, he mimics their previous position, only reversed and slightly changed. The older sits lower on his stomach, knees on each side of his hips, pinning his wrists to the training room's floor. 

Keith tries to wiggle his way out, but Shiro is immovable. He soon has to stop, and not only because the friction just above his crotch makes him think things he shouldn't while they're training. It's frustrating, but he knows he won't be able to throw Shiro off now and gives up. Forcing his muscles into relaxation, he closes his eyes and mumbles, "I surrender."

Shiro doesn't move. Keith says the words again, louder, thinking maybe he didn't hear him, even though the only other sound in the room is their labored breathing. Shiro still doesn't move. Keith opens his eyes, and is met first with Shiro's lust-filled expression, then the sight of his hard on straining against his pants when he glances down.

"This is why I hold back." The older confesses, his tone almost pained. "I can't touch you so much without popping a boner. It's ridiculous, but I can't control it." He explains. "I'm sorry."

Waves of relief wash over him. He isn't weak. Shiro holding back wasn't his fault. Well, it isn't something he's doing consciously, more accurately, but that's good enough. "I don't understand one thing." Keith finally says.

"What is it?"

"Why would you think that this," He rolls his hips up, watching in delight the way Shiro's mouth falls slack, "is a problem?"

Shiro opens and closes his mouth a few times before releasing Keith's wrists, leaning back and shaking his head slowly. "You really are something." He mumbles, a small, cryptic smile gracing his lips.

The younger man's chest swells with fondness. He beat Shiro after all, even if it's not in the game he was originally trying to win. "Should we go back to my room?" he suggests, biting his lower lip just to mess with his lover.

Nodding quickly, Shiro breathes out, "Best idea I've heard all day."


End file.
